


Tales of Negima

by Shanejayell



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Short fics in the Negima series. Written LONG time ago, so probably no longer in canon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Negima, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This story also has spoilers for the Chao war plot line and beyond in the Negima manga.

Negima: Upgrade

Chisame Hasegawa scowled as the redhead stomped towards her room, her round glasses gleaming. Normally she would have been eagerly going home, plotting the further activities of her online persona Chiu, but lately she had been feeling strangely dissatisfied with it all.

'It was that damn pactio,' Chisame silently admitted to herself as she walked towards her personal computer.

In the middle of the conflict with Chao she had formed a contract with Negi, getting a magical artifact that assisted her in fighting the war in cyberspace. Using the modified baton Chisame could travel into cyberspace in her Chiu persona, even bringing others in with her, and there she could program with incredible speed and skill.

"Of course, that's the problem now," Chisame murmured as she sat in front of the keyboard, not even changing to her Chiu guise. Since gaining her artifact she had become so good it wasn't a challenge to manipulate the web, in fact her site was the most popular one among all net idols. Literally, there was nothing left for her to do.

The sound of knocking on her door made Chisame frown even more fiercely as she got up. "What?" she demanded as she flung open the door, only to freeze.

The young woman standing there in the hall looked familiar, but oddly different as well. Short green hair fell down to her shoulders, and odd, rounded metallic ears stuck out from each side of her head as she struggled with a slightly overlarge dress, her blue eyes as open and innocent looking as ever.

"Chachamaru?" Chisame blinked.

"Chisame," Chachamaru nodded, "I was hoping to find you here. I need your assistance with something."

"What happened to you?" Chisame asked as she waved her friend inside. Of course, she would never admit to considering her a friend, but the android girl had surprisingly become quite close to her.

Chachamaru followed her in, smiling slightly, "Mistress Hakase is upgrading my usual body, so she put my core programs into this one." She tugged at her oversized clothes, "However, she forgot to prepare clothing for me."

"I should have something in my cosplay gear that will fit you," Chisame said while trying to hide her amusement at how cute the new Chachamaru looked, almost like a child wearing her parent's clothes.

"Exactly why I came here," Chachamaru agreed.

Swinging her closet open Chisame was faintly surprised at how nice it felt, having Chachamaru needing her help. "What sort of clothes would you like?" she asked, turning with several variations on school girl uniforms in her hands only to freeze in surprise.

Chachamaru calmly finished stripping, revealing a body far less doll like than her old one. "A uniform would be fine," she said calmly.

"Right," Chisame managed, gulping. "You're new body," she said as she picked out a uniform that would be roughly Chachamaru's new size, "it's much more human looking than your old one."

"Yes," Chachamaru agreed as she took the clothes from her, "Mistress Hakase even designed my new body for sex."

"What?!" Chisame gazed at Chachamaru in surprise.

Chachamaru calmly got dressed as she said, "Apparently, Mistress feels I should be prepared, assuming my relationship with Negi progresses far enough."

Chisame rolled her eyes, "Would all of you idiots get it through your heads he's a ten year old?!" She waved her hands, "There are far more appropriate people to be fixating on!"

"Indeed?" Chachamaru dressed with simple grace, only having a bit of trouble with her newly redesigned ear-antenna.

"Here," Chisame helped her, getting the shirt over the ear-antenna with a certain amount of care, "is that better?"

"Much, thank you," Chachamaru bowed slightly.

"Heh," Chisame smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" Chachamaru asked curiously, looking around Chisame's room.

With a bit of embarrassment Chisame admitted, "I was going to work on my site for awhile, but I don't really feel like it."

"I understand Mistress Evangeline is having a informal meeting with Negi-sensei and his comrades," Chachamaru noted, "why don't you come?"

"Oh no, I don't want to hang out with those crazies!" Chisame protested.

Chachamaru blushed faintly, "Chisame, this will be the first time they'll see my new body." She hesitated as she confessed, "I'm nervous."

"No one would say anything," Chisame reassured her.

"Maybe, but..." Chachamaru shrugged, "could you please come along?"

Chisame scratched the back of her head and sighed. "All right," she gave in, "I'll go."

Chachamaru took her hands and smiled, "Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Evangeline's resort made Chisame's head hurt, honestly. In the basement of Evangeline's home, it looked like a model of a tower in a glass globe, but if you stood in the right place you were transported inside. Within the tower, it was always summer and sunny, with much more room inside than one would have expected. Even better, time ran differently within the resort, so that when a hour passed in the real world, a day passed inside it.

Making things even crazier, Evangeline had recently expanded it to six globes, the original resort and five new enviroments, interconnected. A castle, jungle, arctic and desert world, each reachable via warp gates in each globe. It completely defied the laws of physics and common sense, all of which made Chisane's head pound.

Thankfully, the arrival of Chachamaru to the party went well, with Negi exclaiming how cute she was and the others following up. Ku Fei seemed complimented by the similarity in their looks, Nodoka and Yue said she was adorable and Kotaru seemed impressed by how tough she was. Evangeline herself nodded approvingly before adding, "It's not bad, but I can't wait till the old you is back."

"Doesn't that upset you?" Chisame asked later, the two sitting at tables in the outdoor café in Evangeline's castle. Below them a waterfall rumbled softly, liquid falling endlessly to the bottom of the globe.

"No," Chachamaru shook her head, "Evangeline merely prefers I look the same." She looked thoughtful, "I think she is comforted, being a immortal and having someone mostly unchanging like me around."

"Hadn't thought of that," Chisame admitted. "You're pretty perceptive, dealing with Evangeline and the rest of us."

"Oh?" Chachamaru asked.

"You certainly pegged me quickly for being intrigued by magic and our teacher, Negi," Chisame admitted as she stirred then drank from her cup of tea. 'How can there be birds flying by if this is a closed enviroment?' she wondered as she watched them soar by, 'There's nowhere for them to fly to.'

"I don't think you would have joined us after the martial arts tournament if you hadn't been interested," Chachamaru noted.

"Well, yeah," Chisame looked away, blushing.

While watching the martial arts tournament Chisame had found herself shocked again and again by the special skills and abilities that the fighters had displayed. Not just Negi, but ninjas, shadow users and others had appeared, each one making her lose her faith in the ordinary. That, along with the spreading virus of magic on the internet lead Chisame to begin to believe in magic, along with a few conversations with Chachamaru.

Chisame sweatdropped a bit, "Thank you for being so patient with me in this."

"It's been my pleasure," Chachamaru answered calmly. She paused, "It's been nice, making a new friend."

'Friends, she sees it too?' Chisame sighed mentally, 'I guess I'm just going to have to accept it.' Aloud she said, "It's been interesting, I have to confess."

"How is it, dealing with Ayaka and Makie?" Chachamaru asked, a spark of amusement in her eyes.

Chisame groaned as Chachamaru actually chuckled. The two ladies had been assisted by Chisame in the costume contest, then later had helped Chiu battled in cyberspace and as a side effect both girls had become determined to bring Chisame out of her shell, so to speak. To say it was aggravating was a understatement.

"I'm hoping if I ignore them they'll just go away," Chisame sighed.

Chachamaru looked sympathetic, "I could try to put them off you, somehow. I know when rumors about Mistress Evangeline and I circulated, people left us alone."

"Rumors about you two..." Chisame blinked, then flushed as she realized what she meant. "Well, if you were calling her mistress in class, I can see why people were nervous."

"I didn't understand the connotations till later," Chachamaru admitted wryly.

'She's so innocent at times,' Chisame mused, 'yet worldly too. It was charming, in a odd sort of way.' She paused a moment, 'What am I thinking, charming?'

"Would you like something to drink?" one of the Chacha robot pototypes asked, carrying a tray with various beverages.

"More tea, please," Chachamaru smiled.

"And some cookies too," Chisame added. She looked over at Chachamaru, watching the graceful girl who sat across from her. Most people, she wouldn't willingly spend ten minutes chatting with, but Chachamaru seemed to easily charm her. 'Wish I understood why she liked to be around me, too,' she mused.

"Because you're not afraid of me," Chachamaru answered honestly.

"I said that last bit aloud?" Chisame blinked.

"Afraid so," Chachamaru gave her a gentle smile.

Chisame reached out to put her hand over Chachamaru's. "You're one of the kindest people I know," she said.

Chachamaru was a bit surprised by the gesture but smiled. "I'm also the one a third of the class saw beat Negi severely," she noted, "and word got around. That's not the sort of thing people forget."

"Then they're fools," Chisame said fiercely.

"Thank you, Chisame," Chachamaru smiled brightly.

Once again, Chisame felt a uncomfortable stirring in her chest. 'Yeah, there's more appropriate people than a ten year old to be focusing on,' she silently mused, 'and it looks like I've found one.'

End...?

Notes: Chachamaru and Chisame have a very interesting character arc in the Negima manga, becoming near friends then adversaries in the whole Chao story line. I rather liked how Chisame enjoyed teasing Chachamaru, and the odd connection they forged.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I'm juggling around some of the events of the Negima manga, sorry. Consider this an AU if you like...

Negima: Upgrade

Two

Changes... yeah, Asuna Kagurazaka knew a lot about them. Over the past few months she had felt like she was on a roller coaster with everything she was going through... first she made the pactio with Negi and got her magic dispelling harisen, then learned magic cancel was a innate ability of hers, found out she had the same fighting skills as Takahata-sensei AND had flashes of memory implying she had met Nagi Springfield and friends.

"Asuna!" Setsuna Sakurazaki called cheerfully as the black haired samurai in a modest swimsuit watched Asuna practice, the environment around them resembling a hot summer beach. Within the resort belonging to Evangeline they could practice fighting all day, while only a hour passed in the real world.

Leaping Asuna swung her massive sword at the wall, eyes narrowed as the orange haired girl cleaved through it like a hot knife through butter. With a satisfied smile the bikini clad girl walked to Setsuna's side, "Hello, Setsuna. How's it going?"

"Konoka and I brought some lunch," Setsuna smiled back at her friend, "that was very well done, by the way."

Asuna shrugged as she let her sword disappear, "Just trying to get used to using the sword and the kankaho technique at the same time."

'Kankaho' was a powerful fighting mode, developed by one of the allies of Nagi Springfield. By combining magical energies with a fighter's Chi, the user could generate periods of immense speed and strength. The difficulty was in balancing the energies so you didn't hurt yourself or explode...

"You seemed quite capable at the tournament," Setsuna noted as they walked along the beach towards the trees.

Asuna grinned, "Yeah, but at the time I never had the chance to think about it, I just went with the flow."

"Ah," Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Asuna, Set-chan!" Konoka Konoe waved from where she was setting up lunch, her long black hair flowing around her. Unlike Setsuna she wore a racy two piece swimsuit that hugged her body, making her seem more mature than she was.

'Poor Setsuna,' Asuna thought as she saw the samurai blush, unsure where to look at Konoka without letting her desire show through.

Just then Konoka gave Asuna a impish wink. "Would you like some tea?" she asked Setsuna, bending over to grab the jug and making her cleavage more visible.

Setsuna gulped, her cheeks going red as she stammered, 'Of course."

Deciding to take some of the heat off Setsuna Asuna asked, "Did you pack those sandwiches I like?"

"Sure," Konoka turned, not incidentally flashing Setsuna with her partially revealed ass.

"Konoka," Asuna scolded her softly.

Konoka shook her head with a smile, though she did relent on teasing Setsuna. "I just finished a training session with Evangeline," she reported as she settled down beside Setsuna, "and Set-chan fought Chachamaru."

"How'd you do?" Asuna asked curiously. After weeks of training she could hold her own against the android, but just barely.

"Managed to pin her," Setsuna admitted.

"It was SO cool!" Konoka gushed happily, "They fought in the sky and Set-chan looked just like a angel!"

"Konoka," Setsuna blushed.

"Way to go," a smiling Asuna patted her on the shoulder as she began to eat her lunch. 'I don't pin her,' the thought a bit enviously. Still, Setsuna had been doing this sort of thing a lot longer than she had.

"Here, Set-chan," Konoka speared a sausage, "open wide!"

"Ahh," Setsuna opened obediently and Konoka cutely popped the food into her mouth.

'That is just too cute,' Asuna found herself thinking irritably.

Speaking of changes, she supposed Setsuna and Konoka had been through quite a few too. Just from what little she knew they had been child hood friends, broke up, Setsuna went off and trained for years, met up as mistress and bodyguard and only recently got back to being close friends again.

And now Asuna found herself feeling just a bit left out of it all. It wasn't that she wanted her friend Konoka to be apart from her childhood crush, but for the whole time they were roommates it had just been her and Konoka. Now she was second in Konoka's life, and it felt a little... bittersweet.

"So, are we getting everyone together for dinner?" Asuna wondered.

"Yeah, sort of a informal meeting of our new Crimson Wing," Konoka agreed.

Setsuna drank some tea, still blushing faintly. "And I understand that Chachamaru 2.0 will be making her debut."

"Huh?" Asuna blinked.

"As she was leaving, Chachamaru told me that Hikase planned a major upgrade," Setsuna explained.

"I hope that mad scientist doesn't do anything too extreme," Asuna sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chachamaru's new look was a bit surprising, but Asuna thought everyone handled it pretty well. She looked much more human, if smaller and cuter, and everyone commented on how good she looked. Oddly she was accompanied by Chisame, the redhead hovering protectively by her friend.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Kazumi Asakura noted, the brown haired class reporter looking on interestedly as Chisame and Chachamaru talked together. "Do you think something is developing there?" she wondered.

"Don't get strange ideas," Asuna advised.

"Where's the fun in that?" Konoka chuckled.

"Chisame acts different around Chachamaru," Fu Kei noted, the dusky skinned blonde eating her food cheerfully.

"She does have a point," Setsuna noted. She smiled slightly as she said, "Chisame certainly seems more outgoing with her."

"Hmph," Evangeline frowned, the ten year old blonde looking annoyed. Well, physically she was ten, Asuna had no idea how old she really was...

Changing the subject Konoka looked at Asuna and winked, "How's the training under Evangeline going?"

Asuna rolled her eyes as she growled, "I thought I was going to die when she dumped me in that sub zero environment!"

"You needed to toughen up," Evangeline noted with some amusement. She grinned, "And you have to admit you're tougher for it."

"Maybe," Asuna reluctantly conceded. "And what's with calling me a mid-level evil boss?" she demanded.

"I'm your master," Evangeline gave her a dangerous look as she purred, "I can call you whatever I want."

Konoka laughed softly as she noted, "I thought the gothic lolita outfit she made you wear was cute."

"Lolita?" Kazumi noted.

"It was SO embarrassing," Asuna winced.

"Are you criticizing my taste?" Evangeline asked.

"Hell yes, you stupid vampire," Asuna said firmly.

"Why you..." Evangeline sputtered.

"And there they go again," Konoka murmured as Asuna and Evangeline bickered.

"Well, at least with Asuna's magic cancelling ability they're pretty evenly matched," Setsuna noted as things quickly deteriorated.

"Why you little..." Asuna smacked her with her paper fan.

"Overgrown...," Evangeline yanked her hair then head butted her.

"You know, they really remind me of a old married couple," Kazumi smirked.

"WE ARE NOT!" Both Asuna and Evangeline stopped to protest indignantly.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Negima, they all belong to Ken Akamatsu and I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story also contains spoilers for Book 18 of the manga, so if you haven't read it go do that first!

Return to Sender

In the aftermath of battle Chao Lingshen stood before Negi Springfield, the black haired young woman's clothes shredded and part of her long black hair free from one of it's buns. Negi looked up at her in anguish, "Are you really sure about this? You didn't get..."

"No," Chao smiled at him tenderly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, "Don't worry, Negi-bozu. I've achieved my wish."

"Huh?" Negi blinked in alarm, "What do you mean by that?"

Holding the Cassiopeia-2 watch in her hands light shone around Chao as she tapped into the World Tree's magic for the time trip, lifting off the ground. "My plan failed," she said evasively, "but I'm still alive, therefore I must return to my own battlefield." Chao smiled at her teacher, "Negi, you stay here and fight your own battles."

"Chao-san..." Negi watched in awe as the mystical symbols appeared in mid-air as Chao said her farewells. She addressed each of her friends, gifting each one with something she knew they wanted.

"Ku!" Chao yelled to her friend, grinning at the dusky skinned blonde as she continued, "One day we'll spar again!"

"Oh..." Fei-Ku smiled back, 'Yes! Is promise!"

"Farewell, Negi-bozu!" Chao turned to him with a smile as her belongings swirled around her and the power built to a fever pitch, "Zaijian!"

"Yes!" Negi knew the Chinese for farewell as he waved back to the disappearing girl, "One day!" In a burst of light she was gone, leaving them all standing stunned as the spots faded from their vision. Negi looked up at the night sky as he sighed, "Someday..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Almost exactly a hundred years in the future light flared in the Mahora Campus, shining in midair as Chao returned home once more. As she fell she was lucky her comrades were waiting for her, as planned.

"About time you got here," Evangeline grumped, the blonde vampire smirking as she watched her companion Chachamaru catch Chao easily.

"You've been waiting years to use that line," Chao complained jokingly to her mentor.

"Yup," Eva grinned, showing off her fangs as the young woman said, "and it was worth the wait, too."

"Are you all right?" Chachamaru asked, the green haired robot's outer skin making her look entirely human. "I assume your mission was successful, since we are all still here."

"Negi's as ready as I can make him for the battles that are coming," Chao nodded firmly, "though the whole situation gives me a headache."

When Eva had approached her a year ago and explained she had to go back in time and fight her ancestor, Chao had thought she was mad. But Eva had produced photographic evidence, and more importantly had explained why she had to do it. Not long after the battle as the festival Negi would come into conflict with his greatest foe, and without the seasoning of facing a opponent as powerful and devious as Chao, he'd lose.

"Time paradoxes are a bitch," Eva added sympathetically as they offered Chao a change of clothes.

Chao's traditional Chinese look in the past had been part of her disguise, since she couldn't wear her futuristic combat gear normally. Only in the final battle had she worn her usual clothes, finally shedding her false skin to fly her true colors.

Together the three set off across campus, a place Negi and the others would still recognize even after a hundred years. The streets still ran trolleys, the buildings still had a old world charm, but teens were already stirring out on their hover boards and flying scooters, and soon the streets would be crowded with students going to class.

"The Headmaster will want to see you," Chachamaru said sympathetically, "I think he knows by now what's been happening."

"I'm prepared," Chao answered as she smiled, "besides, the chance to meet Grandfather as a child was worth it."

"He was a little cutey," Eva recalled impishly, "wasn't he?"

"Eva-san!" Chao blushed.

"Don't give me that," Eva gave her a look, "I remember how you teased him about that almost proposal."

Chao had to smile, "He was just too adorable not to tease."

"Exactly," Eva nodded.

Teachers and students waved to the trio as they made their way to the main administration buildings, heading upstairs to the Headmaster's office. As they were walking up Asuna Kagurazaka was just leaving, her blue and green eyes widening in surprise.

Asuna surprised Chao with a hug as the orange haired woman said, "That was a very dirty trick you pulled, Chao."

Chao hugged her back, feeling the odd mix of emotion caused by seeing Asuna as a teen only hours ago and now dealing with her as a older woman. "Sorry," she smiled as she drew back, "but I didn't have much choice."

"Eva explained after you disappeared on us," Asuna answered, "though I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"As expected from Baka-red?" Chao teased.

Asuna looked startled, "I haven't been called that in years." She ruffled Chao's hair as she added impishly, "Respect your elders."

"Yes ma'am," Chao winked.

"Is he in?" Eva asked impatiently.

The look Asuna gave Eva was far less affectionate, as was fitting for the sometimes rivals, sometimes allies. "Yes," she said flatly, "and he's not happy with you in particular."

Evangeline looked unruffled by the other woman's look, "Like that's a surprise."

"We'd best go in," Chachamaru bowed slightly to Asuna in farewell.

The office hadn't changed much in one hundred years, but the man behind the desk was clearly different than the old headmaster. Negi Springfield nearly leapt out of his chair as they entered, hurrying around the desk as he looked Chao over.

"It's good to see you again," Chao disguised her nerves as she joked, "Negi-bozu."

Negi laughed slightly as he looked his granddaughter over, "That was a clever disguise, putting your hair up and talking in dialect all the time."

"I just imitated Ku," Chao laughed, "it was easy."

Negi hesitated then finally said, "Thank you." He shot a glare at Evangeline, "As much as I may wish my former master hadn't sent you back in time, fighting you really prepared me for what was coming."

"As planned," Evangeline smirked.

"Don't push your luck," Negi frowned at her as he pointed out, "I can still officially declare you endangered your student, teacher."

"Hmph," Eva frowned but didn't continue.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Negi added to Chao quietly, "if I had known it was all a test I wouldn't have..."

"That was kind of the point," Chao sounded amused, "we couldn't let you know that."

"So what next?" Negi asked as they walked towards the desk, sitting down behind it as the three women took seats in front.

"Well, I'm going to explain to sensei Fu Kei that her old friend is actually her student," Chao said wryly, "as well as looking up anyone else I can find still around from 3-A." She sat down in front of the desk tiredly, "Then I think I'll settle down in the life of a nice, quiet student for awhile."

"Well, we did kind of meet you again in the past," Eva noted quietly.

Chao nearly jumped, "What?!"

"Kidding," Eva winked evilly.

"Don't DO that to me," Chao slumped in her chair with relief.

Negi looked at her thoughtfully as he remembered her leaving, "So that's what you meant when you said you had achieved your wish."

"Yes," Chao quietly agreed, "I finished what I went there to do, training you for your coming battles."

"It's good to have you home," Chachamaru noted quietly, "we missed you."

"It's good to be back," Chao agreed.

End

Notes: This occurred to me after reading Chao's final appearance in the manga and thinking, why did she say to Negi that she had achieved her wish? She lost, right? But if winning wasn't her goal what might her REAL reason for going into the past be? This is also a bit of a time loop, as Eva probably found out when to send her student Chao back in time from meeting Chao herself back in the past. As to Negi becoming headmaster I could see it after his adventurer period wore off... in a few decades. He may also be married to Asuna... tho I didn't specify that if you prefer him with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift

Kazumi Asakura smiled as she sat down, her spiky orange-brown hair looking it's typical frazzled way. She met Sayo Aisaka's eyes and grinned as she told the ghost, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Asakura-san," Sayo smiled back, the almost albino looking ghost smiling sweetly.

"You can call me Kazumi," she chided her gently, "we've been sitting beside each other for years after all."

Sayo blushed cutely as she protested, "But you only became aware of me recently."

"Well, true," Kazumi conceded.

For a very, very long time it appeared Sayo Aisaka had been haunting Mahora as well as their classroom. Kazumi had been sitting beside the ghost for years, all unaware, until she noticed Sayo's name in the class registry. Investigating the supposed mistake she learned that Sayo had been a student over sixty years ago, and more importantly had died on campus during a bad windstorm.

Some combination of fate and magic brought Sayo and Kazumi to the place Sayo died, and there somehow Kazumi gained the ability to see Sayo. Now Sayo was a regular presence in Kazumi's life, and if she was honest she'd have to admit that Sayo was a good friend, too.

Kazumi sat back as she sighed, "I'm not looking forward to Christmas this year... I'll have to hope my family actually gets me what I want."

"A new camera?" Sayo guessed.

"You got it," Kazumi agreed. She leaned forward, looking over at Sayo as she asked, "If you could get anything, what would it be?"

Sayo looked away, "Oh, don't ask that."

"Aw, come on," Kazumi pressed.

Sayo gave her a uncomfortable look as she sighed. "To be alive again," she sighed, "or at least be able to touch someone else."

Kazumi saw the pain in her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Sayo managed a smile, "Forget about it, Kazumi."

Kazumi, however, couldn't forget about it. She couldn't begin to imagine what spending sixty years as a ghost must have been like. Unable to be seen or touched, ignored by the world as she haunted Mahora academy... it had to have been a terribly lonely existence.

'I wonder,' Kazumi mused, 'is there any way I can help her?'

After some thought Kazumi went to the only expert in ghosts she knew, Mana Tatsumiya. Mana was a woman Kazumi approached with some caution, as her reputation as a gunslinger and exorcist was well known, however it seemed she had little choice.

"You want to what?" Mana looked at her like she was insane, her brown skin giving her a even more alien look compared to the rest of the class.

"I want to give Sayo a body," Kazumi said, "or at least make her solid."

"Impossible," Mana said flatly, the taller woman calmly polishing her gun.

"But," Kazumi protested, "my research says..."

Mana gave her a dangerously smoldering look. "I suppose you could let her possess you," she conceded, "but all she'd be doing is experiencing touch and feeling second hand."

"You'd also have to find someone receptive to possession," Setsuna Sakurazaki noted. The black haired woman was Mana's roommate, though they were rarely in the room at the same time. Her outfit resembled a samurai of a bygone age, with billowy red pants and white shirt.

"I couldn't even ask for volunteers?" Kazumi sounded disappointed.

"No," Mana agreed, "a ordinary person couldn't host Sayo's spirit."

"Sayo could hurt someone," Setsuna coolly polished her sword as she said, "or even be harmed trying it."

"Thank you," Kazumi bowed to the both of them as she asked, "uhm... who would you suggest I talk to about this?"

Setsuna and Mana exchanged a look. "Negi-sensei," Setsuna finally said, "he knows more than he usually appears."

"There's also the option of talking to Evangeline McDowell." Mana offered with a dangerous little smile.

"Evangeline?" Kazumi paled. If there was a student she wanted to meet less than Mana, it was the mysterious young woman. Possessed of a dangerously creepy aura and supernatural powers, Evangeline was more dangerous than many of the students combined!

Negi Springfield smiled as Kazumi caught up with the boy. It was still strange having a teacher shorter and younger than she was, but Negi had proved to be a intelligent, even wise young man at times. "Did you have a question about class?" Negi asked, the brown haired boy's glasses gleaming.

"Not exactly, sensei," Kazumi answered as she filled him in. In addition to being a good teacher Negi was a wizard as well as being a martial artist, demonstrating his skills during the Mahora fighting contest and the 'Mages vs. Martians' event, both of which Kazumi had a ring side seat to.

"Is it going to be a Christmas gift?" Negi asked as they walked together.

"Assuming we can do it at all," Kazumi answered honestly. "Can you think of...?" she asked him intently.

Negi scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, I can't. I've not heard of a ghost being made solid before..."

"Do you think it's possible?" Kazumi asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing's impossible is you try," Negi said optimistically.

Kazumi gave him a look, "Is that something you picked up at teacher school, or are you naturally this perky?"

"Bit of both?" Negi shrugged.

Kazumi sighed, knowing her options had narrowed down to one.

The little cabin she walked to was secluded by a grove of trees, a creek running noisily nearby. It looked like something from decades ago at least, wooden logs interlocked together in a efficient yet stylish home. With a nervous gulp Kazumi knocked on the heavy wooden door, waiting for a answer.

Within moments the door opened, a tall woman with green hair giving her a neutral look. Chachamaru was a android and from what rumors Kazumi had heard was Evangeline's servant. She nodded respectfully as she said, "Asakura-san, what can we do for you?"

Kazumi met her gaze bravely, "I need to ask Eva for a favor."

"Very well," Chachamaru moved aside to let her in.

Evangeline's home was a odd combination of creepy and cute, with a air of wierdness tossed in too. The interior of the cabin ws well lit and nicely laid out, but the decorations were odd. In addition to the usual furnature there were dolls scattered everywhere, maimed toys inexpertly repaired so that they looked deformed.

"Asakura," Evangeline nodded, the smaller blonde giving her a piercing look as she lounged in a chair, "what do you want?"

"I want to help Sayo," Kazumi admitted as she sketched in her quest so far.

Evangeline chuckled softly, her eyes mocking as she said, "How sweet, you want to help the friendly ghost..."

Kazumi reigned in her temper as she said, "She's my friend, Eva-san. I want to help her."

"And what's in it for me, hmm?" Evangeline drawled. She leaned forward to look into Kazumi's eyes, "I'm not interested in helping for no reason."

Kazumi took a deep breath, loosening the collar of her school uniform and revealing her neck. "You're a vampire, right?" she said bravely, "I'll offer you my blood in return."

Evangeline's eyes widened a bit, then narrowed as she studied Kazumi more intently. "You'd do that for her?" she murmured softly, seemingly fascinated by the white skin of Kazumi's neck.

"She's important to me," Kazumi said bravely.

Evangeline nodded slightly, "Let's talk..."

"It's so cute!" Sayo exclaimed the next day as she looked at the small doll sized version of her that Kazumi carried.

"Try possessing it," Kazumi said.

"Eh?" Sayo drifted close to the doll then seemed to solidify, gasping in surprise as she felt the air on her once more. "How...?!" she yelped.

Kazumi watched with some amusement as the now mini version of Sayo moved about awkwardly. "I asked Eva-san for it," she explained with a smile, "it's a rare item from Mount Osore in Aoyama."

"It's incredible," Sayo murmured, tripping and falling as she laughed.

"You'll be even able to leave the school grounds using it," Kazumi added.

"Oh, thank you," Sayo cried, turning and hurrying over to hug Kazumi.

"You're welcome," Kazumi hugged her back. 'Seeing you happy like this,' she mused as she looked up to see Evangeline smirk from the back of class, 'it's all worth it.'

End...?

Notes: Based in part off the short story in book 20 of the Negima manga, in which Sayo gets her doll body from Kazumi and Evangeline. Did Kazumi get vamped by Eva? Haven't decided yet, though it WOULD be a interesting plot twist.


	5. Omake

Negima! Halloween Search!

"Get your sparkly vampire ass out of my face, Kitty," Asuna growled as they wiggled through the hidden passage.

"It does NOT sparkle!" Evangeline growled.

"Oh, I think it looks nice." Yue joked, her floppy had hiding part of her face.

"NOT HELPING." Evangeline snarled.

They crawled forward, the three girls investigating a mysterious rumbling beneath Mahora. "Why are WE doing this?" Asuna bitched. "I could be out getting candy."

"The author likes us. Just go with it," Yue advised.

"Stop touching my butt!" Evangeline complained.

"Why are you wearing a thong, Kitty?" Asuna teased.

"Why are you looking, pray tell?" Evangeline shot back.

"Well it IS kind of in my face," Asuna said.

"I think we're near the end of the tunnel," Yue told the flirting couple with a sigh. They should just make out and get it over with!

The three reached the end then froze horrified at what they saw.

"No wonder they're hiding," Asuna groaned.

"It's terrible," Yue agreed.

"It's a Twilight fan convention," Evangeline said, loathing in her voice. She looked at the others, "Can I just blast them all?"

Both girls seriously considered it. "Be a bit overkill," Yue decided. "You can scare the hell out of them if you want?"

"Spoil sports," Evangeline sighed then summoned up her magic and attacked.

To be continued...?


End file.
